From the Crayon Box
by Blue-O'Daniel
Summary: Enemies since they've met, Buttercup has always had the pleasure of beating down on the Rowdyruff Boys, especially a Blue-eyed, Blond-haired boy. but does Buttercup think of Boomer as a friend, or something more?
1. Chapter 1

**From the Crayon Box.**

**A Buttercup x Boomer love story.**

**From: The Powerpuff Girls.**

**_**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I, Blue, do not own any rights to Craig McCracken's The Powerpuff Girls, or the characters. I simply came up with this story one sleepless night.<strong>  
><strong>_<strong>

**To give you a feel: In this story, From the Crayon Box, Buttercup and Boomer are currently 18 years old. Enemies since they've met, Buttercup has always had the pleasure of beating down on the Rowdyruff Boys, espically a Bule-eyed, Blond-haired boy. But one day, the fighting stopped, and enemies became friends, but does Buttercup think of Boomer as a friend? Or something more?**

**From The Crayon Box.**

Summer. Warm weather, long days, and freedom from the ties of school. Here in townsville, live a group, a family rather, of three little girls. Girls with powers, girls who fight crime and save the day. Girls that keep this city safe. Girls who deserve a day off once and a while too. It was early August, and as dusk began to set in our beautiful city, a young, Emerald-eyed, Green-clad, Raven-haired girl has brought herself and her messenger bag to the park to enjoy the sunset. As Buttercup reached the top of the tallest hill in the park, she set her bag aside and sat down on the cool grass, wearing her typical Black and green converses, black and green striped socks that reached halfway to her knees, black baggy cargo shorts, a green top, and a light, three-sizes-too-big black hoodie with green patches on her elbows. As she sat, she hugged her knees, and drew her bag in beside her as she watched the sun hit the top of the tallest tower, and the sky turn from blue to orange.

Eager to go see the sun set, like he did every day, Boomer got dressed in a hurry. Putting on White Skate shoes, black ankle-biter socks, sky-blue shorts, A black form-fitting tee, and a light hoddie that checkered Blue and grey. Boomer rushed to the park to see the set, and he looked for a good place to sit and draw the scenery. As he looked around, he looked at the tallest hill, and thought that he could sit against the tree as he drew. With no hesitation, Boomer floated to the top, as he reached it, he noticed our green heroine enjoying the same scene he came to see.

"I hope I'm not interrupting" Boomer said as he landed on the grass a few feeet away from her.

"I'm not in the mood, Boomer, go fight with your brothers..." Buttersup said in a dull monotone, trying her best to ignore his presence.

"...sorry Buttercup, but I'm not here to fight..." Boomer began as he set his satchel down.

"..then what do you want?" Buttercup asked before she dug her face into the crevace between her knees.

"I just want to finish my drawing." Boomer said as he pulled out his sketchbook and a box of crayons.

'Crayons?' Buttercup thought to herself. '...that seems a little bit too childish, even for Bubbles...'

"...whatever Boomer... just don't bother me." Buttercup mumbled from behind her knees.

And so, the two minded their own business. Buttercup was content watching the sun set as Boomer sketched out the scene from his view. After an hour, dusk had finally set in, and Buttercup was getting ready to leave and go home. Boomer had no plans of leaving, he had planned on staying a while after dark had set, so he brought an old oil lamp with him in his bag, empty of course, with a refilable bottle and matches all in seperate pockets. Boomer took out his lantern and filled it with the sweet oil. As Buttercup stood to leave, she saw what he was doing, and curiosity had struck her. After all, it's not every day you see someone bring a oil lantern to the park.

"What are you doing?" Buttercup asked with a laugh, watching as Boomer sifted through his bag as she picked up her own.

"I'm lighting a lamp, it's dark, and I would like to see." Boomer said, his smile never breaking as he looked for his matches.

Buttercup was completely drawn in now, she walked behind him and set her bag against the tree that was a few feet away. "Do you need any help?" She asked as she grabbed her hands behind her back, bending over Boomer's shoulder. Boomer instantly froze, his casual smile became blank, his eyes shot fully open, and for the first time, he thanked something higher than him that it was dark out so she couldn't see the red in his face.

"N-no, I'm okay, I got them." Boomer said as he grabbed hold of the matchbook and lit a match, blocking the wind with his hand and closing the small glass door after lighting the wick inside.

"Can I ask why you have an oil lamp in the middle of the park at night?" Buttercup asked him as she straightened her back and walked over to the otherside of the lamp, stiitng back down into the cool grass.

"Well, I like doing this, on clear nights I come out to sketch the sunset and then I tend to spend the night reading a book by fire light. Park Rangers won't let me have a fire pit in the park, but they said that an oil lamp was okay if I managed to keep it contained. Brick and Butch say I'm weird, but I enjoy doing this. It's a way to get away, you know?" Boomer said as he layed on his side, staring into the lamp's small flame.

"I actually think that is pretty cool, I would have never have guessed you as a Romantic, but you learn somethingnew every day, huh?" Buttercup laughed as she fell over onto her back, staring into the stary sky.  
>"Most people don't, but over the years, it's a wonder people aren't shocked that i breathe, I guess I'm either underestimated, or i just don't have an appealing outlook." Boomer said as he pulled out his sketchbook and began to lightly brush the page with a green crayon.<p>

'Wow...' Buttercup thought to herself. '...maybe we all do underestimate him...' The thought intrigued her, she always thought of Boomer as the dumb one.

A long silence fell, the only noises were the wind, the bugs being drawn to the lamp, and the hushed sound of the wax crayon, gliding across the paper. Boomer seemed content, but Buttercup began to feel awkward and desperate for conversation. Buttercup began to feel anxious. A feeling she's never had before. She wondered every topic over and over again, trying to find what was wrong. It was Boomer, why wasn't he talking? It was bothering her... 'Talk damnit...' She thought to herself. 'Talk...'

"Hey Boomer..." Buttercup said softly, trying to strike conversation. "...What's that star there?" She asked, pointing her arm straight up.

"Do you mind clairifying which star you mean? What constelation?" Boomer asked as he continued to sketch, not even looking up from his sketchpad.

"Umm... I don't know?" Buttercup said with hesitation. "...the one in the middle? You know, there there's three in a row really close to each other?"

"Oh, that's Orion's Belt, in the constelation Orion, the Hunter..." Boomer Began as he searched for a different shade of green in his crayon box. "To be exact with your question, that star dosen't have a name because it's not a star, it's actually the Orion Nebula." Boomer said as he pulled forest green from his box.

"Orion Nebula?" Buttercup asked as she raised an eyebrow, raising herself as she leaned against her elbow to look at Boomer, who was still drawing by the lamp to her amazement.

"Yep, a nebula is like a giant cloud if you will, lets take something small, like the size of our solar system for instance. now make a cloud that big. Out of that cloud, instead of rain, the occasional star comes out. Think of it as a star factory, if that helps." Boomer said as he began to draw circles on his paper.

"Huh..." Buttercup scoffed as she watched him. 'Wow,' She thought to herself. 'He's actually really smart... I wish I could see what he was drawing.'

Boomer put his crayon down and sat up, stretching as he cracked his back. He hunched over and after closing his eyes, he took a deep breath through his nose. "Smells good, huh?" Boomer asked as he looked over to Buttercup, who hat the look of shock that he actually moved away from his sketch pad.

"...actually, now that you mention it, yeah, it does smell kinda nice, what is it?" Buttercup asked, dumbfounded.

"It's the oil I'm burning, it's scented, Strawberry Blossom. I like the smell of it, I don't use it often, but I was in the mood to relax, so I grabbed this before I walked out of the house." Boomer said as he rummaged through his bag to find the bottle. "...bottle contains 16oz., Warning, contents are flamable, keep away from pets and children, do not injest...do not dump directly into fire, keep oil at room temperature until use...bottle lasta about 24 hours...Do not use to impress pretty girls..." Boomer laughed. "I'm just playing with you." He said as he put the bottle back into his bag and pulled out a little baggie full of trail mix.

'Oh my god, did he just hit on me?' Buttercup blushed, hoping that the low lighting would cover it up and that Boomer wouldn't notice. 'He did, he totaly did... it was actually pretty smooth... funny and cute... he's not normal... I don't know what he is...' Buttercup kept replaying Boomer's last words over and over in her head as she blankly stared at him as he ate his snack.

"Trail Mix?" Boomer offered.

"Huh- What?" Buttercup asked as she snapped back into reality.

"Trail Mix, do you want some? You were staring at the bag for a good three minuets..." Boomer laughed as he held out his hand.

"O-oh, s-sure... sorry, I was staring out into space..." Buttercup studdered in a tone of shame as she held out her hand.

"So..." Boomer said as he put a few M+M's and a couple pretzles in his mouth. "...what have you been up to? We haven't really talked since school, even then we never really talked, you're still not mad at me and my brothers, are you?" Boomer asked in a quick tempo so he could chew his food as he awaited his answer.

"O-oh, nothing much really, just the same old 'Save the day' thing..." Buttercup said as she broke eye contact. Now his eyes are starting to bother her, the deep sapphire eyes looked like they were looking into her soul. "...a-and I'm not mad at you guys, I just never really talked to you guys, unlike Blossom and Bubbles, I just thought that you three were dumb and stupid, no offence..." Buttercup blushed as she admitted how she felt about the subject.

"None taken, and you're tight, we're a bunch of dumb morons." Boomer said as he put another handful of trail mix into his mouth. "Aht leahst, thaths haw whe ackt." He said with his mouthful, laughing at the fact that he could barely understand himself.

"...you're really not dumb, Boomer. In fact, I think you're kinda smart. Not to mention you're a Romantic reader, an artist, and you know a lot about stuff." Buttercup could feel her face getting hotter and hotter as she complimented him... Now looking at him all together is starting to bother. She cant focus on him, her eyes wander, her gaze goes in and out of focus. 'What is this feeling?' She kept asking herself. '...why is he so charming all of a sudden?'

"Aww, thankyou Buttercup." Boomer said with a big smile as he closed the small baggie of what's left of his snack. "Honestly, all through school, I was embarassed to be around you guys anyways. Not that you guys are embarassing, I was just... shy..." Boomer said as he leaned back down, proping himself up on his elbow.

"Aww, poor wittle Boomer was a shy boy?" Buttercup giggled.

"Only around you." Boomer admitted as he picked up his crayon again and continued to draw small circles on the page infront of him, trying to hide his redness with a smile.

Buttercup froze, her face became redder that any crayon in that box. "W-what? Why me?" Buttercup studdered to ask.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I had the biggest crush on you since I was ten..." Boomer said as he scowled at his recently broken crayon. 'clumsy' he whispered to himself under his breath.

"B-Boomer..." Buttercup was at a loss for words. She just stared at the Blue-eyed blond acroff from her. 'Come on Buttercup, say something! Make him talk! He's not talking!' she thought to herself. "...Had?" Buttercup said, but quickly, hid behind the collar of her hoodie after realizing what she had just said.

"...well, still have..." Boomer admitted. Buttercup could see the crimson tint in his face, he was as nervous as she was.

Silence befell them again. Boomer just drew little circles on his page with electric green. Buttercup was fighting internally with herself. It was a war of thoughts. 'He likes you' 'He could be yours!' 'Look at him' 'Look at those deep sapphire eyes.' 'He's you're exact opposite! You're mean, you're tough, but admit it, he's sensitive, well thought out, expresses himself, he could be all yours!'

"Hey Boomer..." Buttercup started again, hoping he'd say something.

"Hmm?" Boomer questioned as he looked up at her, locking gazes, stunning Buttercup fpr a moment.

"I-I-Uhh... Do you want to go for a walk? I need to get blood in mt legs." Buttercup lied, but it gave them something to do.

"Yeah, sure, let me throw my sketchpad and crayons in my bag and we'll go." Boomer said as he did just that. After donning his bag, he picked up uttercup's from the base of the tree and carried it as well. After Boomer picked up the lantern, the two made their way to the trail that leads down the hill.

On the way down, Boomer hummed to himself as Buttercup day dreamed about him... maybe she wasn't feeling weird about him, maybe sfe feels like she likes him back.

"Are you alright?" Boomer asked, nudging Buttercup's arm. "You've been staring off a lot lately, everything okay?"

"Oh, y-yeah, just a lot on my mind lately..." Buttercul said as she looked down to the corner of the trail.

"So, where are we headed?" Boomer asked as he held his lantern outwards to see farther ahead.

"Well, the playground's up ahead, wanna play a little?" Buttercup giggled at the thought.

"Yeah, sure, come on." Boomer said as he grabbed Buttercup's hand with his free one, rinning straight ahead to the playground.

The playground was fairly small, or they were fairly big, either way, they did what they could to have a bit of fun. Buttercup played on the Merry-Go-Round as Boomer played on the Monkey Bars. After a few minuets of play, they climbed to the top of the jumgle gym, and as they sat, they slowly 'adjusted' their balance to get closer to each other.

"There's a nice view from up here." Boomer said as he leaned back after grabbing the bard behind him.

"You said that up on the hill." Buttercup laughed, calling him a briken record.

"There was a nice view up there, and now there isn't" Boomer said with a bit of a laugh.

"Why, cause it's dark?" Buttercup said as she laughed in a sarcastic tone.

"Nope, you're down here now instead of up there." Boomer said as he looked over at her, seeing her blush and look away in the dim lighting from the lantern below.

"Boomer..." Buttercup said as she hid her face. "...you're just a flirt."

"I wasn't kidding when I said I still had a crush on you." Boomer said as he stood up and latched on to the bars around Buttercup, their faces mear inches away. They almost gave into the tention, they neared each other, their lips closing in, just as they were about to touch-

"...swings." Buttercup said in a tone of alert.

"W-what?" Boomer asked in confusion.

"Hee-hee, swings!" Buttercup giggled as she climbed down and ran over to the swings, laughing along the way.

"O-okay..." Boomer said as he walked over to push her. After about five minuets fo Boomer pushing Buttercup on the swings, Buttercup got off and grabbed Boomer's hand and as she grabbed the bags and the lantern, she led him down another path. "B-Buttercup, where are we going?" Boomer asked as he tried to keep up to speed with a very giggly, out of character Buttercup.

"To the pond, I want to show you something." Buttercup said as she worked herself over the rugged trail, it was covered in branches, vines, ivy, and coarse rocks. It looked like no one's ever been down the path in years.

"I-I didn't even know the park had a pond..." Boomer said as he followed his captor.

"It's been abandoned cause there;s no fish any more, I think im the only one who knows where it is. Well, now you do, of course." Buttercup giggled as she made her way down the path.

As they finally got to the pond, Buttercup let go of Boomer and the bags. Boomer was in utter shock at the sight. The moon looked as bright as ever thanks to the clear watters, the rocks a typical black, dark yellow, and brown. the trees were green, violets grewm roses, lillies, berry bushes, it was rich in life and in color.

"Just like a crayon box, huh?" Buttercul said as she looked up to him.

"This place is beautiful..." Boomer said as he looked around.

"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you ever saw?" Buttercup said as she let out a breath, relaxing in the moonlight.

"Not exactly," Boomer said."I still stand strong at my point that you're the most beautiful-"

"Boomer, come here." Buttercup said as she placed the lantern on the ground, folding her arms. In confusion and curiosity, Boomer complied and walked over. As Buttercup's arms seperated, Boomer braced himself for a slap, but was in shock at what happened.

Buttercup threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her level, and kissed himas hard as she could. As Boomer recovered from shock, he gave in, kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her.

"Boomer, I just want you to know, I like you too." Buttercup said as they broke for breath.

Boomer had no more words, only another kiss could tell her how he felt.

The two layed down in the lush, cool grass, Buttercup was ontop of Boomer, and they kissed. Nothing messy, nothing savage, a kiss. a deep, passionate kiss that you can only give to someone once in a life time.

"I take it you accept me being good now?" Boomer laughed as he ran his hands through her jet-black raven locks.

"Only if you believe that i've been bad." Buttercup laughed.

"How bad havr you been?" Boomer asked as he brushed the bulb of his nose against hers.

"Very bad." Buttercup said as she extinguished the flame in the lantern, giggling as the darkness set in.

**-END-**

**Well, there you have it folks. A Buttercup x Boomer. Rare, huh? I couldn't sleep, and I needed to get back into writing, I'm going on a week without posting a single thing!**

**The idea came to me from a review saying that they would like to see a Buttercup x Boomer fic. I wasn't sleeping anyways, so here I am at 5:45a.m. posting this to FF.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. Read and Review. Comment. Everything's welcome, as always.**

**Most Importantly, SHOULD there be a Chapter 2? The choice is yours, if I get 5 Yeses(?) then I'll start Chapter 2. ({Potential Lemon.})**

**That's all for now, Hope you enjooyed it.**

**Your Favorite Romantic author:**  
><strong>-Blue.<strong>

**P.S., to those of you who have the mis-conception, a Romantic is someone who goes back to nature, not a bed warmer... ...most were both...**

**P.P.S., this is also the offical 'I just paired Buttercup with all three Rowdyruff Boys' story. Yay for me?**


	2. Round and round the color wheel

**From the Crayon Box.**

**A Buttercup x Boomer love story.**

**From: The Powerpuff Girls.**

**_**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I, Blue, do not own any rights to Craig McCracken's The Powerpuff Girls, or the characters. I simply came up with this story one sleepless night.<strong>  
><strong>_<strong>

**From the Crayon Box.**

**Chapter 2: Round and round the color wheel.**

_"Love was in the air tonight,_  
><em>My arms around you hold you tight.<em>  
><em>I have waited long to see,<em>  
><em>What your feelings were for me.<em>

_Every sunset, here I am,_  
><em>Hoping you would see my plan.<em>  
><em>Through those emerald eyes you'd see,<em>  
><em>I want you to be with me.<em>

_Here we lay in black of night,_  
><em>With you beside me, all feels right.<em>  
><em>Green and Blue, the perfect pair,<em>  
><em>Emerald, Sapphire..."<em>

"...Where do I go from there?" I thought to myself. I was never good at poetry. Girls like poetry, right? "Great." I sigh to myself. I don't know what I did right, but I hope I never do anything wrong again. If I'm dreaming, I hope I never wake 's almost midnight, here I sit against a tree, my tablet in one hand and a half-broken forrest green crayon in the other, writing countless poems for the girl fast asleep on my lap. I never thought that beauty could be bested, but she bested herself. Her silent breaths moving her abdomen up and down, her beautiful eyes closed as she sleeps. Her face is happy and content. every once and a while her cheek rubs up against the crevace of my neck. I can't help but to brush my cheek back against her forehead as she continues to sleep.

The last hour replays over and over in my head, an hour of love and honesty I'd call it. I guess one would call it 'making out', but that just sounds sloppy, crude, lustful, and it wasn't any of that. It was us, we kissed, we played, we found out how we felt without saying a single word. Her on top of me, our lips colliding, her hands around my head as mine were on her neck and in her perfect jet-black 'd break when we needed air, and I'd kiss down her jaw line, finding a ticklish spot where her jaw meets her throat, who would have thought thateven the simplest giggle could be the cutest thing a girl has ever said? As I continued to kiss down, her her laughs became humms, slight moans really. You could feel her get excited with every kiss, and every breath. I feel bad about leaving two sucker bite marks along her collar bone, but whe way she reacted, she grabbed my head, holding it tighter to her as I kissed, she tensed with the small bite, slightly moaning in pleasure as my tung lightly grazed the surface of her skin. I sucked and played in the dip of her neck, her breath became unsteady, every breath a hum, as I broke away, shc played with my ear, slightly biting down the side, nibbling at my lobe, with all honestly, it felt great, but I'm just the kind of guy that would rather give than recieve anything. And so returned the favor, I rolled us over so she was on the bottom now. I played with her ear, gently sucking her earlobe as I lightly ran my tung around the outline of it. I kissed down her neck, every kiss exhilariting her, her every breath became more and more jagged as I kissed farther down. I stood on my knees, one to the side and one betewwn her legs as I held myself up with my left hand as my right lightly caressed her side. Things were starting to get more and more intense, that is, until I stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she sat up to meet me, eye to eye.

"Nothing," I reassured her with a kiss. "...you're still a wonderful mystery, and I don't want to find out all your mysteries in one night." I told her, smiling at the sight of her face becoming reddier in the moonlight.

"You're not like other boys..." She started, grabbing my attention. "...to be honest, I never felt the way I do now, everyone just wants me cause I was an athlete or because I looked good to them... There's something about you that's different... you're kind, gentle, loving, respectful... I might be a tom boy, but I'm still a girl and you treet me like I'm the prettiest of them all..." She said to me as she smiled, looking at the ground beside us.

"That's because you are." I told her as I cupped her jaw to make her look up at me. "Buttercup, I love you. I'm not an athlete, or a jock, or anything like anyone I know, I'm me, just like I always was.I did everything I could to get you to notice me, and did none of it in vain."

"B-Boomer..." She said as tears began to fall from her emerald eyes, my thumb brushing them away, making her smile again.

"Brick said I was obsessed, Butch refused to talk to me when you two were dating sophomore year. Blossom supports my behind-the-scenes work ,but probabally because she was my best friend, and Bubbles always helped me." I told her.

"W-what all did you do?" Buttercup asked me with a shocked look of expression came across her pouting face.

"Let's see..." I started, trying to remember it all. "I designed the statue they erected downtown to honor you guys, I was the score keeper at all your soccer games, the article author about you in the school newspaper..."

"Boomer..."

"...the blind date that didn't show up cause I was too nervous and sat at the table behind you... I still regret that..."

"You better... I was hoping it was you... I didn't sleep for days after that, I thought there was something wrong with me." She said as she began to cry again.

"I'm so sorry..." I said as I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly to me as I rocked her sightly. "...I didn't mean to hurt you... I was scared, and I thought you'd see me as a threat and attack..." I said. It was true. Someone has to understand my feelings about that. "If it makes you feel better, I was the guy that beat the living snot out of Mitch after he abandoned you at Prom and went to a party with Princess."

"That was you?" Buttercup said in shock. "Boomer, he almost died! He was in a coma for months!"

"You don't think he deserved it?" I asked her.

"...as much as my side of justice wants to say no, I can't. He hurt me so much..." Buttercup said as she rested her head against my chest. "Boomer, promise me you'll never hurt me. Never leave, never cheat, just... do what you always do... Love me Boomer... Now and forever..." she said as she fell asleep against me, bring us back to now.

And here I sit, he against me, my lantern re-lit, my sketchbook and crayon in hand, thinking of another poem to help me get back in track for tha one I want to writw for her.

_"Round and round the color wheel,_  
><em>Magenta, violet, emerald, teal. Crayons, markers, pencils, pens,<em>  
><em>Paintings, sculptures, fashion, trends.<em>

_DaVinci, VanGogh, Warhol, Pollock._  
><em>Eccher, Banksy, George Surratt.<em>  
><em>Rainbows, spectrums, Roy G. Biv,<em>  
><em>Blue and Green is how we live.<em>

_Green the grass, Blue the sky, We never ask, or question why._  
><em>All the colors that we see,<em>  
><em>Unique to you, unique to me.<em>

_Blue and blond, Green and black,_  
><em>Some colors belong together.<em>  
><em>A promise' a promise...<em>" I wrote before dropping my section of crayon. As I look around with the lantern, I can beel Buttercup start to move, I thought she was falling, so I put my arm around her. After a minuet, I gave up and looked at the tablet, and there written on the bottom of the stanza in light red was"

"Buttercup and Boomer, together forever."

And there against me was a smiling raven-haired girl with her arms wrapped around me.

"Hey." I say lightly as I kissed her forehead. "...It's getting late, are you okay coming home with me? Brick and Butch are away."

"Hmmm... only if you make me some food, I'm hungry." She giggled.

"I'll make you whatever you want" I said as I put my sketchbook and crayon box into my bag.

"Then I want a pizza, a bubble bath, and a bed covered in rose pettals." Buttercup said in a joking manner, giggling at the thought of it.

"Red roses or dark velvet roses? Bath salts? Candle lighting? is pepperoni and olives okay? Anything else? I ask as we stood up to get our things, I carried both of our bags and carried the lantern.

"Boomer, I was kidding." She said as she stretched upon standing.

"I wasn't." I told her as I lightly hugger her around her waist, her face becoming red again.

"Boomer, you're just a flirt." She said with a giggle.

"No, I'm just doing what I can for the most beautiful girl I know." I told her as I kissed her again in the moon light.

**-End-**

**Well, it was short, but all I could get out. Demand was in for this and I can only hope that everyone likes this as much as they liked the previous chapter.**

**_From the Crayon Box_ is now complete.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**What does this mean for me? It means I need to get back to work on my other two stories. Meaning:**  
><strong>Opposites has a good 7 chapters left that are planned, meaning that It may become compleye within the next month, but I also have an idea for a short mini-series about what happens after. There's still Mojo's funeral and the Professor's Christmas Proposal. Not to mention an event that I already have planned for the ending.<strong>

**As for Broken Shadows, big, big plans, all for tha better, and all for the boos of awesome, not to mention the soon-to-come fights and an outbreak in town that's sure to grab anyone's attention.**

**Now, here's the fun part. Requests time. I'm going to start taking requests. SEND THEM. Give me whatever, a senario, and what you want to happen, and you'll get a oneshot in return (Unless demand wants more then that, then I'll be happy to work with you on it if you so wish to do so.)**

**Right, now. Review. Please. Any comment is welcome. Tell me you liked the story, tell me you hate it. spill out your utter disgust about how bad my writing is. I want to hear it. Send me what's on your mind. I'm happy to read them.**

**Rock on.**  
><strong>-Blue.<strong>


End file.
